Some Ideas Part 1 of my Brain Diareahha
by MrLeCHe
Summary: Yeah I'm new here and the first order of business from the heir of the LeCHe lineage. I Sir Mr.LeCHe have had horrible diareahha or however you spell it and this is what came out! Totally odd right? I claim the ideas but not the pre-existing things.......


**Some ideas that I had...**

I find that when I read fanfictions and think about their plot I discover that ADHD can be a very good thing when it comes to creativity.

I am primarily a 'Naruto' fan, even though I've NEVER watched the Shippuden (or however it's spelled) season or anything after the 5th Hokage Retrieval Arc so I'm practically blind.

So because of my limited knowledge of Naruto I had recently thought of a series of one-shots entitled 'My Life in the City' which focuses on the Russian-American-Japanese bastard child (Myself being a bastard child myself... I don't really feel THAT offended) Nathan Uzumaki, he finds himself in a city (not Konoha, probably the Big Apple) and recounts briefly about a girl he had recently met, a few things that came and what they did initimately.

Now I'm into melons, lemons, limes and fluffy romance but I have no experience! So this is more of a 'Idea' then what I guess you would've called a 'challenge'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've watched Code Geass (similar to my habits, I haven't watched the whole first or second season only watched a few episodes, read some fics and read about it) and Full Metal... something Fumoffu (loved that and finished the anime)

I recently tried my hand at a 'Haruhi Suzumiya series fanfiction which I wanted to have a sort polygamist 'soldier of fortune' Kyon Kawasaki who is hired to be the bodyguard of Haruhi Suzumiya (the reasons were never explained and the only threats were that of 'the unbelievable kind') thus with only a background check about the chick he enrolls to North High and finds a semi-non violent life as her bodyguard.

In this fanfic he is a ARMED (Advanced Reconnaissance Mechanically Evolved Dude) a super soldier project which was earlier disbanded by a George Bush ruled administration but has been anonymously reactivated by a Russian man who leads a Private Military Group.

In all he is in a sense overpowered yet is also very limited by his fears and lack of drive, he has the ability of Spectral/Spiritual Particle Manipulation (the ability to transform spiritual particles into physical things similar to the Human Interface abilities to manipulate special data except he isn't ENTIRELY a machine)

I'll probably upload the current version which has a lot of missing data. I would hope that multiple people may try this idea out but I have no idea how the audience will receive it's idea. It's original yet grasps the reins of a plot device of Full Metal 'something' (forgot it's name, I know it's an anime with a mercenary group called 'Mithiril' but that's it!)

Technically it's up to YOU as an author to do whatever the hell you want to do to the canvas to make the painting. Whether it's yaoi or straight or even yuri. I'll read it! And I don't care what you may think but I will read it regardless if it's bishounen or shounen. However I may break this when school catches up (I hate the New International School of Thailand which is situated in Bangkok Thailand)

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I had several Code Geass ideas, one of the 'Bullshit Story' ideas (a 'crack' fic) was to have the clone of that kid (Roll? I know he is an assassin and appears in the second season of Code Geass) and Lelouch (who even though looks like a fag and acts like one at times, he is straight.... as well as bipolar)

Another SOMEHOW drawing inspiration from Ashcrow Knight (kudos to him) was to make Lelouch a stage performer and a world performer (singer, dancer, artist, actor and a porn star)

In this fic he demonstrates a sort of ADHD and more of a humorous anime take (like when he's Zero he may inflate into a chibi balloon at times and act uber in one emotion) on Lelouch. Also in this fic... he has a magical motorcycle with unicorn designs on it empowering him into DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!

MASKED RIDER Sparkle Lord!

Ignoring that burst of ADHD (I hope it rubs off on people seriously cause then you try to make cracks and prods at everything in life)

I also had a idea where he was a free runner (drawing inspiration from the Mirror's Edge Ending Song (I've never played it so I have no idea if it was the credits song) Still Alive. In this story he is a freerunner, one with limitless on-foot movement potential. He demonstrates a freedom of movement and peacefulness and scorns the Britannian's for their greed.

One day when walking down a road, he encounters the van and all goes almost accordingly to the canon EXCEPT he deflects the block and makes a few moves against Suzaku and also unlocks the power of a special geass (up to you however in my original idea he gains the geass to manipulate matter to the properties of a human body, like a puppeteer he could make a knightmare breakdance or control metal and fold it into a human shape) armed with his freedom of movement, immense strength and manipulation powers our hero sets off to be made into something else by other authors. Although I have no actual document or plan...

...

A basic idea in this one idea is that Lelouch is a gymnast: flexible, rather short yet very strong. This compliments his ability to sing (while breakdancing) and yes again: freerunning. He acts as a thief in the night, to experience the thrills of being hunted and escape victoriously but when he gets the gift of genetic augmentation (in which case the geass is that of total stable assimilation of genes so making him have a small amount of this gene from someone else)

Now one day I got really bored and thought of several other fan fics and I must retrieve those documents (damn I hate doing that) so until I make my 'First Bullshit Story' or share a idea with Challenger or anyone who issues


End file.
